Moving On
by Dragonkey258
Summary: Sorry for the long wait! I've had stuff to do, so...yeah. Negi learns the truth of Asuna's past. Read and find out what it is! And please Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Flashback_

"_Negi," Asuna said, facing away from him._

"_Yes, Asuna-san?" Negi aaked, walking to her_

"_I just wanted you to know that…" Asuna's sentence is suddenly cut short, as the great clock strikes twelve midnight. The twelve chimes ring through the air, and Asuna suddenly falls over, clutching her chest! _

"_Asuna!!" Negi yelled, running to her, He catches her right before she hits the ground, but he noticed that her skin was icy cold. "NOO! ASUNAAAAA!!!!"_

_The funeral_

_Asuna's body was laid in a golden casket, her body still clothed in Mahora's school uniform. Her red hair is laid down, like a red waterfall, the hair ornaments gone. If her hands were not put together, she had the appearance of sleeping peacefully._

_But Negi knew that she wasn't asleep_

_The whole class of 2-A knew it as well._

_Some were crying, others were failing to maintain a stoic façade. Some remained completely emotionless and others were trying to condone their friends. Regardless, all were deeply struck by their friend's passing_

_One by one, the class left, until Negi, Kotaru, Nodoka, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, and Chachamaru remained. Evangeline and Chachamaru gor first, and Evangeline merely nodded at left a blood red rose on Asuna's casket. Kotaru then stood up and merely tapped the end of the casket with his right hand and walked away. Konoka went up to the casket and broke down completely and Setsuna had to help her get up and leave._

_Finally, Negi went up to the casket and pulled out his contract card with Asuna's image on it. He placed it next to Asuna's face and slowly left…_

_Only to be held back by Nodoka._

"_Negi," she said softly._

"_What is it Nodoka-san?" he asked, voice trembling. _

_Instead of answering right away, she held him a soft embrace. They stood that way until Nodoka spoke up, "I know…that your grief and pain is overwhelming. You can't let this tragedy ensare you in the darkness. Let me help you."_

"_Nodoka…" Negi said, before breaking down into tears on her shoulder._

_The Dean's Office_

_Negi extended a shaking hand the box that was on the dean's desk. It was specifically addressed to for him and no one else. He pulled off the cover, and gasped at its contents_

_It was Asuna's hair ornaments, the four golden bells_

"_Asuna," Negi whispered, before breaking down into tears._

_END Flashbacks_

A man stood in front of an ornately carved tomb stone. He was dressed in a flowing white hooded robe (with the hood covering and concealing his face) and was holding a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a large wooden staff in the other.

He kneeled in front of the tomb stone and placed the flowers on the grave. With the wave of his staff, the flowers rearranged themselves on the grave, wiping away the decayed rose. He stayed there, lingering in front of the tomb for what seems to be hours. Then, he melted away into the night as if he were never there.

On the grave is the name Asuna Kagurazaka.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A little girl, about five years old, is on the steps of an old tavern, reading a book while watching the other children play on the streets. Her long red hair, tied back with three red ribbons, reached her ankles and she occasionally moves it out the way from her sky blue bespectacled eyes.

Soon, night falls. The children run home to the calls of their parents. The girl, on the other hand, sadly sighs and continued to read her book in the light of tavern's lantern. Eventually, she closed the book and walked into the tavern, head low. Unsurprisingly, the tavern is empty, save for the rowdy group of men at the bar.

As the girl made her way to the tavern, the doors burst open as five people, all in hooded cloaks with the hoods concealing their faces, walk in. No one seemed to notice them, but one of them, bearing an incredibly old wooden staff, made his way to the bar and tossed three rubies, no larger than a peanut, to the woman behind the bar and rasped out, "Serve us food and drink. And lots of it!" The bar's mistress, taken by surprise, complied immediately and ran into the kitchen, returning moments later with a large quantity of food and directed them to closest table. The minute they sat down and the food was placed, the five strangers lunged at the food before them, and started to literally to stuff their faces.

The little girl was repulsed at their complete lack of etiquette. The bar's mistress, who just returned behind the bar, was equally disgusted. "How shameful," she says. "It's amazing; you'd think that they didn't eat in weeks!" The girl didn't reply as the man snapped his fingers, ordering another round. Sighing, the bar woman goes back into the kitchen to fetch more food.

After the sixth round was served, the girl walked over to the table and noticed that none of them had bothered to remove their hoods while they ate.

"They must have lots a money," a men sitting at the bar said. "What say we jump 'em now?" The other men nodded in agreement, pulled out guns and knives from their pockets and surrounded the table.

The red head tugged at the sleeve of one the eaters and whispered, "Hey mister! The guys at the bar…"

"I know kid," the man grinned. "I heard them too. Don't worry about it. Now shoo, I'm eating here." He continued to tear apart the chicken leg he was eating, not bothering to look at her.

"But-!" the girl started.

"Hey you!" The men behind her yell. They all cocked their guns and aimed at the five members of the table. The bar's mistress simply sighed; apparently, this happened all the time.

"Give us ya money, an' ya won' get killed," one of the men drawled in a drunken fashion. "Hell, lets have a go at ya women too!!!!" The other men yelled in agreement.

One of the cloaked figures stood up immediately, only to sit back down at a glance from her companion.

Grinning, the man who the girl warned spoke, but no sound came from his lips.

"Whad ya say?" one of the drunken men asked.

The man made his silent warning again, this time snapping his fingers and forming a ball of light in his palm.

"Ooohh, pretty light," one of the drunken men said thickly

"Do you want to die?" the man asked with the ball of light in his palm asked. Without waiting for a response, he threw the sphere at them. The sphere expanded and surrounded them, effectively trapping them. The drunken men screamed in panic, firing random shots, but to no avail. The ball contracted and flew to the man's palm, who crushed by closing his fist. There was no scream of pain, but it was evident in the air.

Stepping back, the girl stuttered, "Wh-wh-what are you?!"

The man sighed and pulled his hood back, revealing a youthful face, soft brown eyes, fuschia colored hair and a grim expression on his face. "The name's Negi Springfield, Master Magister. Who're you?"

"I'm Asuna," the red head replied. "Asuna Kazehokageruzaka."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Negi stared at the girl before him who claimed to be Asuna. It was insane; sure, the girl resembled her when she was five, but he knew that Asuna had died 15 years ago in his arms. He remembered her last words, her funeral, everything. _And besides_, Negi thought, _she has a different last name_.

He looked over at his traveling companions, all who had their hoods on trying to assess their reactions

Nodoka was seated next to him on his right, followed by Konoka and Setsuna and finally Kotaro was on his left. Kotaro nearly choked on the meat he was eating, chugging down a keg of sweetened mead to was it down. Nodoka, Konoka and Setsuna stopped eating entirely, so it could be safe to assume that they had all heard.

Negi's gaze passed over Nodoka, his permanent partner. Her attitude had made a literal 180; she was no longer shy or weak. Her artifact, or artifacts now, had granted her the ability to cast spells and summon mythical creatures and weapons from the enchanted books pages. Nowadays, when she wasn't with Negi, she sparred with Kotaro and/or Setsuna whenever possible. When their contract was active, her reflexes, strength, and endurance increased dramatically, though that is not to say that she is weak without it. During the 15 year gap, she matured in mind and especially in body. Her appearance was a little different; she no longer wore her shoulder length hair in front of her face. Instead, she let grow to her elbows and kept it back with a diamond clasp. As the sorceress of the group (class given to her by Negi), she was the second most powerful in the group.

Konoka, unfortunately, also became the exact opposite of cheerful self that everyone knew in her school years before Asuna's death. She also matured a great deal, but rareky spoke, only doing so when she chanted a healing spell. The group's healer, she was in constant need of protection, even with the probationary contract active.

Setsuna and Kotaro were the group's primary warriors. Setsuna had also matured like Konoka and Nodoka, but still lived to her vow to keep Konoka safe, no matter what the cost may be. Unfortunately, this often led to her taking the most damage during a fight, often leaving her critically injured most of the time and thus required the most healing. Kotaro, being the fastest member, required the least amount of healing. While his appearance hasn't really changed much over the 15 year gap, he started to show interest in Konoka after seeing how _graceful_ she looked. Regardless, he was able to make a probationary contract with Negi through Nodoka (both he and Negi preferred it this way). When Negi activated Setsuna's and Kotaro's contracts, their true forms would be unveiled. Setsuna's _hanyo_ form would emerge, with her merely growing show white wings with a 15 foot wing span. Kotaro, on the other hand, was complete transformation; his black hair would turn white, hands turn into claws, teeth into fangs, and his body would become more muscular.

Anyways, back to the scene at hand.

"What did you say your name was?" Negi asked the red haired girl before him.

"It's Asuna," the girl replied.

"So what brings you to our company?" Kotaro asked, keeping his hood on.

"Um," Asuna stammered, "I, uh, um…"

"Yes?" Kotaro said. Asuna didn't answer, but looked down, coloring slightly.

"Kotaro, you've really got to stop that annoying habit of yours," Nodoka said, pulling her hood back to revealing her purple colored hair, same color eyes and youthful face. Seeing how the poor girl felt, as she was once that way, she went over to her and said, "Don't mind this guy; he's always like this. By the way, you can call me Nodoka." When the girl looked up and saw Nodoka's smiling face, she blushed a bit and said, "O-ok."

Negi looked at the girl and then at the bar's mistress. They bore no resemblance, as Negi could tell that the mistress was actually Anya Yurieuna Cocorowa, his childhood friend.

"Do your parents work here?"

At those words, the Asuna's face immediately saddened and small tears began to form around her eyes. "I don't have any parents," she said softly

"Excuse me?" Negi asked, even though he heard perfectly well.

"I don't have any parents," Asuna said again, blinking through the tears. "Anya, the lady who works, here, said she found me at her door step when I was a baby. She didn't know where I came from or who my real parents are. So she decided to take me in herself."

_Interesting,_ Negi thought._ So maybe she's a reincarnation of the Asuna we know. Maybe if I asked Anya about this…_ His train of thought is suddenly cut short by a huge, sudden explosion in the streets!

Setsuna pulls back her hood, revealing her dark eyes, black hair streaked with white, and a cold face, and runs to the window. "They're here," she reported.

"Hmm, they're earlier than I expected," Negi casually said, pulling out a golden pocket watch and examining it. Sighing, he put it away and said to his companions, "Let's go. We've got a job to do." That said, he and his companions walked out of the door, with Konoka being the last.

"Wait!!" Asina cried after them. "Where're you going? What's going on?"

Konoka didn't reply at first, but she did turn around to take a look at her deceased friend's possible reincarnation. Kneeling down, she said, "Don't leave this tavern. We'll be back soon enough." Patting her on the head, she walked out into the crimson night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Another explosion ripped through the streets. Asuna was placed in bed, but the noise was far too much for anyone to sleep through. Knowing Anya would kill her if she found out, Asuna snuck out the window, using her sheets as a rope. Unfortunately, the sheets ripped.

Getting up, she dusted off the dirt on her night gown and rubbed her sore behind. When she looked up, she nearly cried out in shock.

All she saw were flames.

_Why isn't the house on fire?_ Asuna thought. Then she noticed that a faint blue line around the boundaries of the tavern. She went over to inspect it, but as she bent over, the line suddenly shimmered and disappeared.

_How strange…_ Asuna thought, but then noticed that the line was the only thing keeping the flames back! The tavern was on fire!

Panicking, she ran away from the flames and into the street. As she ran onto the streets, she noticed that practically everything was on fire! Running even faster, she made her way to the closest exit out of the town. While she ran, she noticed that men, women and children all fixed on the spot they were standing. They all wore individual expressions of shock, fear and pain, but none of them moved. Curious, she went over to one group, and nearly screamed in shock.

They were all petrified.

She fell to her knees, sobbing, for this family was very close to Anya. Suddenly, a black circle formed around the petrified family. Clawed hands emerged and grabbed the statues and pulled them through the ground. She took a step back as she saw a grotesque looking form emerge from the darkness and bumped into another form that had somehow materialized behind her.

"Hello little master," it chuckled maliciously. "What do you require of me tonight? Death? Petrification? Your wish is my command." It extended a clawed hand and grabbed her by her night gown. Asuna screamed and kicked, but to now avail.

Suddenly, something that Asuna would not forget anytime soon happened. Her rage and her fear took control of her, making her body glow with a fiery red and golden yellow aura the same time. She gripped the demon's arms, who was now very confused, and screamed, "LET GO OF ME!!!!" The aura around her flared, disintegrating it's arm! The demon screamed in pain as its arm burned away.

"You little wench!!!!" the demon yelled, smacking Asuna with it's other arm. Unfortunately for her, the flare of aura had drained her, and she could do nothing but endure the pain. She screamed as she skidded across the street. "What's wrong, young master?" it asked in mock concern. "Can't stand the pain?"

Then, a cloaked figure appeared before Asuna, gripping a book in one hand. The figure opened the book with one hand and yelled, "_Mille Calamus!" _Immediately, the book fired a barrage of small knives at the demon hoard. They all screamed in pain as the blades found their marks.

Asuna fearfully looked up at the cloaked figure, and to her great relief, it was Nodoka!

"What're you doing here!?" Nodoka asked, confused. "Didn't Konoka tell you to stay inside?"

"Who's Konoka?" Asuna asked, looking at her.

"The woman who told you to stay indoors!" Nodoka said, picking her up. "C'mon, we've got to go back to the tavern!" Asuna said nothing as she was taken back to the tavern, but then realized she had forgotten something.

Anya.

"Dammit!" Nodoka yelled, seeing the tavern in flames. "The barrier…Wait! Asuna! What're you doing?!" Asuna ran into the burning tavern in search of her guardian for five years, but only saw flames.

"Anya!!" she yelled, moving around the flames. Then she heard a small groan from behind the bar, and Asuna saw her stuck underneath a flaming wooden beam. The beam was on her waist, and to make matters even worse, Anya was unconscious, with blood flowing from her mouth.

"Asuna!" Nodoka's voice called out. "Asuna! Where are you?!"

"Over here!" Asuna yelled. "Behind the bar!" She heard Nodoka's footsteps against the burning wood and she finally found them. "Please," Asuna sobbed. "Help me get her out."

Nodoka nodded and opened her book again. "_Levare_." The wooden beam lifted slowly, and Nodoka carefully pulled her out and they rushed out of the tavern. However, when they made it out, a whole battalion of monstrosities were outside, waiting for them.

"Nodoka!!" The two turned to their left and saw Kotaro, fist raised, charging at them. "What're you doing here!!? I thought you were in charge of the eastern quadrant!" Not waiting for a reply, he jumped up and released a shockwave made of his own _chi_, which sliced all of the demon's down in one strike!

"Well" he asked as he landed. Seeing where they were and noticing that Asuna was right there next to Nodoka, "Oh crap. Negi is not gonna like this."

"Not like what?" Konoka's voice asked from above. The three who were on the ground looked up and saw Konoka and Setsuna falling lightly from above.

"This," Nodoka said, using her head to point at the burning tavern. "Oh, and Konoka, we have an injured one here," indicating the woman in her arms.

"Alright," Konoka said. "Put her down." Nodoka complied, and Konoka's hand began to glow with a soft white light.

"What's she doing?" Asuna whispered to Nodoka.

"She's healing her," Nodoka replied. The moment Konoka's hand touched the woman's torso, the blood flow stopped immediately, and her eye's flickered slightly.

"Where…?" the woman asked confused, only to be cut off by Asuna suddenly jumping on her, sobbing.

"Is this why you ditched your post?" Kotaro asked, scratching his head.

"Shut up," Nodoka replied.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's going on?" the woman who introduced herself as Anya asked.

"The town is under attack by demons," Kotaro replied curtly. "We don't know exactly why, but we think they're after something or someone."

"What?" Anya asked in shock. "But why are you here?"

"We're here to protect it," Nodoka replied simply. "You see, Ne..."

"We've got to move," Setsuna interrupted. "Being in between burning buildings is not the best place to talk right now." Konoka merely nodded in agreement.

The six of them, Asuna on Anya's back, raced out of the burning village, narrowly avoiding a collapsing building several times. They were stopped by Nodoka's barrier or even Setsuna's blade techniques.

When they finally made it out of the town, they were all breathed a little easier.Until a gigantic winged demon with a grotesquely elongated torso, horned head and flailing limbs appeared before them! It raised one of its giant fists and brought it down...

Only to be stopped by Negi's right palm. The collision causeda backlashthat buffeted everyone elseback a few meters.

Grinning, Negi leaped straight up and yelled "_Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!_" (Translation: Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!) Negi made a downward-sweeping motion with his staff, and the large demonic entity was struck with lightning. It roared in pain and flailed its arms wildly!

But Negi was far from done. Jumping off to avoid the demon's flailing appendages, he caught himself mid-air and yelled, "_Valde Phasmatis, lavatio in lux lucis of Olympus, expello is everto tergum in obscurum per thy Sanctus lux lucis!_" (Translation: Great Spirit, bathing in the light of heaven, banish this demon back into the darkness with thy holy light!) A bright white light began to pierce through the darkness of the night, and struck the demon in the chest! It stopped moving, as if in shock, but suddenly burst its essence shined with a bright white light and disappeared.

Then its underlings, enraged by the loss of their leader, charged at Negi recklessly! Smirking to himself, he yelled, "_Veniant spīritūs āeriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns_!" (Translation: Come, spirits of air and lightning, O southern storm which blows with lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder!) A storm of lightning formed in Negi's palm, and he unleashed the destructive power onto the rushing fools, and it annihilated all of them in one blow!

"Show off," Kotaro muttered under his breath. Soon, Negi landed lightly in front of them, rubbing his sore wrist. Upon seeing them, he asked, "What're you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the town?""We were," Nodoka replied. "It's all clear. I ran into in to Asuna here while I was on patrol for any demons and had to save her. I took her back to the tavern, but the barrier was nullified by something and it was in flames. There, I helped Asuna bring out this woman here, AnyaYurieuna Cocolova**, and** ran into at the entrance. Setsuna and Konoka arrived sometime later, and Konoka used a healing spell for Anya's sake.

"Thanks for the report," Negi said, turning around and looking at the wreckage. "I guess we're done here. That demon was the leader, so I doubt that they'll attack again." With that said, he walked away from them.

"Wait!" Asuna cried out. "You're just going to leave us here!?"

"It's your choice if you want to follow us or not," Negi said, stopping but not turning around. "C'mon guys, lets go."

"Yes, Negi," Kotaro said, dropping Negi's name purposely.

"Negi…?" Anya asked. She ran up to him and pulled off his hood, and sure enough, it was him. His face was entirely different now. He no longer wore glasses, and he had a scar on his right cheek that gave him a rugged look. Anya noticed a small crystal on the back of his little ponytail, and that his eyes remained impassive.

"Hi," he said simply.

Anya was speechless. The boy she knew was gone, replaced by complete stranger. Thinking of something to say, she finally asked, "Aren't you at least going to look for survivors? Surely, there has got to be…huh?"

"There are no survivors Anya," Negi said softly. "The town was razed to the ground; I doubt anyone would to be there."

"How would you know if you haven't even checked!?" Anya yelled, grabbing his collar.

"Before I answer you, turn around," Negi replied calmly. Slowly, Anya turned around, still keeping her grip on his collar, and saw a whole crowd behind them. They were looking up at Negi with great reverence and at Anya with puzzled looks.

Whirling around she yelled, "I thought you said there were no survivors!"

"True, I did say that," Negi said, smiling at Anya. "I just didn't say that some people were smart enough to leave the town and therefore survive." His smug expression earned him a slap, courtesy of Anya. He could have stopped it, but Negi allowed her to hit him. He knew he deserved it somewhat, but it still hurt.

Kotaro merely rolled his eyes as Anya walked away, tailed by Asuna. "You know Negi," he said, his hands behind his head, "you shouldn't really wind people up like that. I think that's why she slapped you."

Negi did not reply as he watched Anya converse with the townsfolk. His mind drifted back when they were kids, innocent and naïve.

That is, until she came back.

"So, Master Magister," Anya said, her voice dripping with venom. "What do you plan for all these homeless people?"

Negi frowned. "The Magus didn't give me the title just for the hell of it Anya." Sticking his hand into his pocket, he continued, "I already had plans set, just in case this thing happened."

"Oh?" Anya asked. "And what would those plans be?"

"This," Negi replied, pulling out a mobile from his pocket and punching in a view numbers. After a few seconds of ringing, he put the phone to his ear and said, "Hey, Ayaka? Yeah, it's me, Negi. Remember our meeting last week and what we discussed? Yeah, we ran into that sort of problem. Listen, when can you…What? Now? Perfect! We'll be at the checkpoint in a few minutes then. You have my thanks." At that, he hung up, a small grin on his face and told them, "It's already on its way. We just have to walk a few meters to reach it."

"What's on its way?" Asuna asked, looking up at him.

"You'll see," was Negi's reply. "Just follow me and all will be fine."

After a few minutes of walking, everyone did indeed see what "it" was. It was actually a whole line of travel buses waiting by the road.

"This was your plan?" Nodoka asked, amazed. Anya was merely shocked, her mouth wide open.

"Yup," Negi said, leaning on one. "Remember when we visited Ayaka Yukihiro's villa last week? I met with her and set it up while you guys relaxed by the pool side. These buses will ferry the people to another mage town, which I need to alert." Taking his phone again, he typed in another set of numbers and set of another call. After another minute, "Hey Misora? It's Negi. You know how we made arrangements at your village? Yeah, they're on their way now. Sure, I'll do that. What? It'll probably take four hours or so, give or take. Thanks again. You too. Bye."

"Who was that?" Kotaro asked.

"Remember Misora Kasuga?" Negi asked. "The girl who was constantly dressed in a nun's habit?"

"I do," Nodoka said, blushing a bit (A/N: This is about something that happens in the manga. If you haven't read up to that point, you probably won't know what happened. If you did, well, good for you.)

"Yeah, well," Negi said. "Before we even started, I helped her start her own village for mages, financially speaking. It's been quite successful, and she was willing to take in anyone who needed a home."

"Well then," Anya said, her voice finally coming back to her, "let's get these people on the buses and out of here."

* * *

_So here's chapter 4. Um...I kinda get the impression that no one really likes this so, here's the deal:_

_I need at least 10 reviews if you guys want another chapter (To everyone else who actually likes the story...Well, I'm sorry.) _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thanks for taking them in Misora," Negi said, bowing at a woman from the town gates. The woman in question had long brown hair, same color eyes, and wore a long white robe with a cross emblazoned on the front.

"Not at all Negi-san," Misora smiled. "Our doors are open to anyone who asks." With a slight nod, she turned her back to the group and shut the gates.

"That went well," Nodoka said.

"Yeah," Negi admitted. "It actually went a little better than I originally thought. Alright, we're done here. Let's go."

"That's it?" Anya asked him. "You're just going to leave?" "Yes," Negi said, not facing her. "I need to report this to the Magus. You can come with is if you want."

"You can be damn sure I'm coming along!!" Anya yelled, her temper flaring. "You'd have to tie me in iron bars before to leave me behind!"

"Really?" Negi said, smirking.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!!!!!" Anya screamed.

"What about me?" little Asuna asked, tugging on Anya's dress. "Am I coming too?"

"Of course n-" Anya started.

"She is," Negi finished for her.

"Yay!" Asuna said happily, jumping up and down with excitement. Anya was besides herself with anger.

Noticing Anya's rising anger (it was quite evident; steam was starting to flow out of her ears) Negi walked up to her and said, "She has to come with us. Another incident like this will happen if she stays. Besides, are you one to just abandon a child that you've cared for since she was a baby?"

"Fine," Anya said, calming down. "You win."

Later...At Meldina School of Magic

"…and that's my report sir," Negi said, bowing at the man before him. The man was incredibly old, about in his late nineties. He was in white flowing robes and a long beard that reached his knees that was the same color. He was also on a golden throne, an ornate diamond staff in his right hand. This was the current Magus, who also turned out to be Negi's grandfather.

"I see," the Magus said, stroking his beard. "So what do you think about the girl"

"I think I must've had too much sweetened mead at first," Negi said. "But I honestly think that she's the reincarnation of Asuna Kagurazaka. Their physical appearances are exactly the same.""And you're basing your theory all on appearance?" the Magus asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," Negi snorted. "It's obviously more than just a physical exterior. I neglected to mention that during the siege, I sensed an enormous flare of a combination of fire and wind magic in one set area. I know that Nodoka and Konoka do not have the ability to combining elements, and Setsuna and Kotaro aren't that strong, as well as anyone else in the village. Anya was already knocked out, so that left only viable candidate."

"Interesting," the Magus said, "Negi, if this isn't to hard for you, do you know exactly why Asuna Kagurazaka died?"

After a painful pause, Negi answered, "She made a contract with a demon at a young age, which was suppose to suppress a power that she had since she was a child; the ability to summon demons. In turn, her magical abilities were able to manifest, but because of a complication, Takamichi had to erase her memories. However, that could not break the contract. On October 23, 2003 (A/N: The date is taken from the actual site. Look it up if you don't believe me), the contract reached its predestined date of termination, therefore killing her." Negi paused as he wiped a small tear from his eye before continuing, "At least, that's what I've managed to unearth."

"Hmm," the Magus mused, "This is rather interesting.""What do you mean sir?" Negi asked

"Well, put it this way," the Magus said. "Usually, contracts with demons usually end up with the soul of the contractee in the demon's possession when the person dies. If we agree to this fact, then the contract must be flawed in some way for Asuna Kagurazaka to be reincarnated as Asuna Kazehokageruzaka."

"True," Negi said, nodding slowly. "So what should I do next?"

"That I cannot tell you," the Magus said. "Decide on that yourself. However, I suggest that you consult Evangeline A. K. McDowell. She is still at Mahora, is she not?"

"She is sir," Negi said. "Though I don't think she'll take my appearance nicely. She may want me to break the _Infernus Scholasticus _curse that my father placed on her."

"If it is in your power, you may do so," the Magus said, eyes glinting. "However, if any harm befalls any innocent soul by her hands, you will be held responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Negi said bowing. "I guess I'll start the preparations right away."

"My dear boy!" the Magus exclaimed. "You just arrived yesterday! You may be ready to go, but at least allow your companions to rest!"

"Oh, alright then," Negi said, sighing. "By the way, why was Anya at the village? I thought she was still on her assignment."

The Magus sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but she failed her assignment, as her temper kept getting in the way of her judgment. She accidentally burned her own fortune-telling kiosk to when she was in a blind rage, and the cause for her anger was the fact that someone had commented on her plain appearance." The Magus shrugged, "As to why she returned to that village, I have no idea. She's still on her probationary license, though."

"I…see," Negi said, smirking at the news. Turning around, he walked away, saying, "I'll see you later, grandfather."

The Magus watched him go, and sighed when he left the room, "What am I going to do with him?...That foolish grandson of mine…"

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for all the info you sent. Some may appear in this story, and some may not. Just keep sending the information and I'll consider it.

And the story continues...

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Take this!" Nodoka yelled, charging at Setsuna, whose sword was at the ready. "_Veneficus bovis!"_ (Translation: Magic Bullet!) She raised her left hand, which was glowing with prismatic energy, and unleashed a barrage of multicolored projectiles!

Setsuna merely smirked and used her sword to parry all of them away with ease, all with her eyes closed. Looking up, she saw that Nodoka had merely used the spell as a decoy and she was charging up at her, her own blade at the ready!

"Dragon Style: Triple Fang Bite!" Nodoka yelled! She swung her blade in a low horizontal motion, creating three phantasmal dragons! Frowning, Setsuna jumped back deftly to avoid the three dragons and attack them back at the same time.

…That's how Setsuna's and Nodoka's training session went. Asuna watched in awe as their blades clashed, sending waves of sparks after every blow.

Anya had challenged Kotaro to an unarmed sparring match of their own while they waited for Negi. Only Konoka decided to train by herself, using the small fans she had and doing complex attack moves and following them up by a defensive move.

"Impressive, aren't they?" asked a voice from behind Asuna, making her jump in surprise. It was Negi.

"Y-yeah," Asuna stuttered. "I didn't know that Anya could fight like that. I mean, she's taught me a few a things, but...," she didn't finish, as she and Negi saw Kotaro rush underneath one of Anya's flaming punches and backhand her chin. She was sent straight up, almost in the same

mannerlike he did toSakura Mei during the Mahora Budokai.

"Ah, she was holding back," Negi sighed. "Besides, that was nothing. You should see her when she's angry." That comment sent shivers down Asuna's spine.

The two of them continued to watch as Nodoka's and Setsuna's match ended as a stalemate and Anya finally fell back to Earth,a little dazed.

"Not bad guys," Negi said, walking up to them, Asuna tailing behind him. "The Magus assigned us some R and R, so I guess we're free to do whatever we want until we get another mission."

"Good with me," Kotaro said, helping a dazed Anya back onto her feet. "I need to get this chick to the infirmary anyways. See ya later." With that, he walked off.

Nodoka walked up to Negiand kissed him, who in turn kissed her back. "How did youdo?" Negiasked her, voice low and his arm aroundher.

"Rather well," Nodoka said, resting her headon his shoulder. Theystayed that way for someunknown amountof time, only to be broken apart byKonoka clearly her throat.

Rather loudly.

Nodoka separated fromNegiquickly, blushing abit.

"So, how didyou do?" Negi askedKonoka. She just stared at him blankly, her fans open at her side. With a quick snap, she folded her fans and walked away without saying a word. Setsuna only gave a quick bow before following her.

"Is she always like that?" Asuna asked.

"Who?" Nodoka asked. "Setsuna?"

"No," Asuna replied. "The lady with the fans."

"No," Negi replied before Nodoka could answer. "She was a happier person at one point in her life, but someone she knew...left. Since then, she's hardened herself, but she's really quite friendly."

"Oh," Asuna said. "Then who's the other lady who's always following her around? And who's the guywithdogears?"

"That would be Setsuna Sakurazaki and Kotaro Inugami,"Negi said."Setsuna's kind of like a bodyguard for Konoka, you know, alwaysprotecting her, and Kotaro's just an old friend who wanted to tag along."

Abell rang in the distance, signaling that classes were starting at Meldina. "I've got to go," Nodoka said suddenly. "I need to freshenup formy classes." That said she gaveNegi a quick peckand left.

_One test should prove that this is AsunaKagurazaka,_ Negi thought to himself. "Hey, Asuna..." he started, only to be cut off by someone yelling, "HEEEEEYYYYY! MASTER NEGI!!!!

Both Negi and Asuna looked up to see a boy about thirteen years oldwith dark red hair, a black cloak over white a white button down shirt, black pants and a small training wand in hand. This was Martin Karuzakan, otherwise known as Marty.

"Master Negi!" the boy yelled, raising his wand. "_EGO sum maioribus_! (Martin's Spell Key) _Incendia Phasmatis , adveho quod recolligo in meus manus manus! Permissum vestri animus exuro per vestri flamma vox ustulo meus hostilis! Incendia Flatus!_" (Translation: Fire Spirits, come and gather in my hand! Let your souls burn with your flaming powers to burn my enemies! Fire Blast!) A huge flare of fire began to form around the boy's wand, and he unleashed a huge inferno at Negi.

"Oh please," Negi sighed. "_Contego, servo mihi." _(Translation: Shield, protect me.) Without even moving, a translucent barrier appeared, defending him from the blaze. "Now it's my turn! _Levitas Vorago!" _(Translation: Lightning Chasm!) A burst of lightning fell from the heavens, striking the spot where Martin stood. He jumped forward, narrowly dodging it. He fell at his master's feet, who looked down at him with a murderous expression.

"Eh hehe," Martin stuttered.

"You have a long way to go Marty," Negi said, turning away. "I bet you couldn't even beat the girl here," he continued, smirking while pointingat Asuna.

"I can too!" Marty yelled, flaring up. "Hey you!" he yelled at Asuna, who jumped up in surprise.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered

"I challenge you to a sparring match!" he yelled. "We'll prove who deserves to be the rightful student of Master Negi!"

Asuna, to Negi's surprise, rose up in anger and yelled, "Fine! I accept your challenge!!!"

"Then let's do this!" Marty yelled, pointing his wand at her, "_EGO sum Maioribus!_ _Incendia Bovis"_ (Translation: Fire Bullets!) Immediately, his wand fired several fiery bursts of energy at Asuna, who merely dodged with ease.

"_Practe Bigi Nar!"_ (Beginner's Spell Key) Asuna yelled. "_Permissum orbis terrarum phasmatis vultus in meus manuum plactum meus hostilis! Humus offendo!"_(Translation: Let the earth spirits form on my hands to strike my enemy! Ground strike!) Asuna's hands began to glow, and small rocks levitated off the ground and flew at Marty's head.

"Ha!" Marty scoffed. "_Flamma contego , vallo mihi!_" (Translation: Flaming shield, defend me!) A wall of flames formed in front of him, melting the rocks before they could even reach him. "_Cinis cineris of flamma , consurgo quod ago iterum! Igneus plaga!_" (Translation: Embers of the flames rise up and live again! Burning scourge!) Immediately, the melted rocks took form again, this time in flames, and fired themselves at Asuna!

Asuna, unfortunately, didn't really know any defense spells, so she was struck by all of them. She screamed in pain and fell over.

"Ha!" Marty yelled, jumping up. "I win! I'm the greatest! I'm the best! I'm…What the hell?!?!?" His victory rant was cut off, when a flash of black light caught his eye. Asuna was back on her feet, her face down, and she was standing in what looked like a shining black pentagram! Before Marty or Negi could even react, two hulking figures materialized in front of her. Both had orange skin, long horns, a fur loincloth, and a burning tail. One carried a broadsword and the other carried a spike club.

Then Asuna looked up, her midnight black eyes flowing with crimson tears. She spoke one word:

_"Interimo."_(Translation: Kill)

Immediately, the huge monstrosities charged at Marty! Negi jumped up and kicked him out of the way while facing the two demons. One of them swung its sword and it was easily dodged by Negi, but the other one appeared from behind and smacked him across the field.

Negi slowly got up and jumped back just in time to dodge the sword again. The one wielding the club appeared from behind, but Negi was prepared. He leapt up at the last possible moment, and the club smacked the other demon.

Smirking, Negi brought his staff down through the demo's skull, effectively killing it. Its companion, taken by surprise, roared and fired a blast of flames from its mouth. With a quick defense spell, the flames died away quickly.

Throwing all caution out to the wind, he raised his right fist and yelled, "_Is quisnam offendo amo levitas , memor nostrum pactum! Permissum levitas rudo ex meus manuum! Levitas Offendo!_"(Translation: He who strikes like lightning, remember our pact! Let lightning roar from my hands! Lightning Strike!) Thunder roared in the heavens, and a bolt of lightning hit his fist, destroying the fabric of the cloak. It revealed a complex tattoo on his forearm, with lightning and thunder interlacing each other. With his other hand, he placed his staff on the ground next to him andturned to face the other demon.

Smirking, he simply punched the ogre like demon and blew apart its torso. Turning around to face Asuna, he noticed that her tears were now sky blue and the pentagram was white.

Shrugging it off,Negi ran to her as fast as he could, his fistcrackling and soundinglike a thousand chirping birds, heended up punching a barrier. He held his fist there, confident that he could shatterthe shield that Asuna had conjured. However, he noticed that magic was beginning to fade away!

_Magic Cancellation!_ Negi thought, jumping back. _I forgot that she could do that!_ Channeling the remaining magic of the spellon his right hand and some of his chi on his left, he brought them together to perform the one technique that could shatter a magic cancelling shield. The two energies were resisting each other at first, but Negi forced them together, creating a spiraling sphere of energy in his hands.

Grimacing, he jumped up and threw the sphere at Asuna, which caused the shield to shatter because of the infusion of magic and chi. The resulting explosion knocked little Asuna outcold.

Landing lightly, Negi sighed in relief whenthe pentagram underneath her disappeared.

However, the encounter was far from finished. With another flash of black and white light, two phoenixes, one white and the other black, emerged from Asuna's back! It gazed at Negi, almost intently and they opened their beaks to say something, they suddenly vanished.

"Is it over?" Marty asked, in s scared voice.

"No," Negi said after a pause. "It's just the beginning."

* * *

_And that's a wrap! Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed. _

_Creative credit for Martin "Marty"Karuzakan goes to Star AJT 84. Read his stories people! They're really good! And if you're up for something original, read his "Duel Worlds" story at __ when you're done with all that, don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning! Crappy chapter, I know. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 7

"This is very interesting," the Magus said, after hearing Negi's report on the "sparring match". "Two different pentagrams, each bearing their own individual power. Where is she now?"

"She's currently asleep in the infirmary," Negi replied.

"Why did you have to have Martin and the girl spar?" the Magus asked. "You could've done something else, like talked to her, challenged her to several mind games, you could've--!"

"'Challenge her to several mind games?'" Negi asked amazed. "With all due respect sir, she's only six and that really would not have done a thing. Seeing her in combat has now proven my original train if thought; Asuna Kagurazaka had the ability to negate magic. Seeing as how the present Asuna could do that, I believe I am correct."

"Did you know that she could summon demons?" the Magus asked.

"No," Negi said slowly. "but if you recall what I told you, it seems like her power activates only when her emotions are at her peak, whether it be her frustration or anger. Perhaps if we taught her, she could keep this power in check."

"Then I place her in your care," the Magus said dryly. "If her powers run rampant, I hold you responsible, understand?"

"Yes sir," Negi replied. "But I cannot actually care for her. That's Anya's job; she's been her surrogate mother since she was a mere baby."

"Very well," the Magus said. "Dismissed."

At the Infirmary…

Asuna woke up with a start. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. She looked around and realizing everything was a bit blurry, found her glasses on a table next to her bed. After placing them on and looking around again, this time with her eyes aided by the glasses, she found herself on a warm swan down bed, with Marty leaning on the wall, eyes looked on her.

"Feeling better?" Marty asked, standing up straight and walking to her. _Stay calm_, he thought, trying to keep his cool. _Remember what Master Negi said, don't say anything about the incident don't----_

"A little," Asuna said, breaking the train of thought. "What happened?"

"Ah, you were out cold after my last spell hit you in the head," Marty lied. "Who taught you to fight like that, though? You're really good."

"Anya taught me," Asuna blushed a little bit. "Was I really that good?"

"Yeah," Marty said, patting her head. "Well, since you're up, get dressed and come out. Master Negi says we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Asuna asked, watching him go.

"No idea," Marty replied. That said, he walked out of the door, leaving Asuna behind.

Later…

Negi, Kotaro, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, as well as Marty, Asuna and Anya were on the road again, do to speak. Negi had told Marty to stay quiet about his "sparring match" with Asuna.

"Can someone please tell me why we're traveling again when the Magus assigned us some R and R?" Kotaro complained, looking up.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Negi said annoyed.

"Yeah well, you know me," Kotaro smiled sheepishly. "I hate being left out."

"Then stop your constant complaining," Setsuna snapped at him. Kotaro flinched a bit and then continued to walk, though somewhat hunched over. They continued on their way, but it became pretty obvious after Negi had led them to the airport and ordered seven first class tickets to Japan as well as a one dog crate.

They were headed to Mahora Academy.

Kotaro was confused about the dog crate at first, but after seeing Negi's mischievous expression, became pissed immediately.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THAT THING!!" he shouted when they were in an isolated part of the airport. Anya had taken Asuna and Marty to go buy clothes for the trip, even though Negi had told her not to bother.

Negi sighed, "You were the one complaining, Kotaro."

"SO!?!?!?!"the hanyo snapped back.

"You have to admit Negi," Nodoka said, sweat dropping yet trying to restrain her laughter at the same time. "You are being a bit harsh here."

"I agree," Konoka said in a small voice that could at one time mimic Nodoka.

"..." Setsuna said nothing as shejust sighed.

"Fine,fine," Negi grumbled,going back to the terminal and replacing the dog crate with another first class ticket.Kotaro just snatched it from him and grumbled something about revenge, just as Anya, Marty and Asuna returned from their little shopping spree.

"Aren't you gonna buy stuff for the trip?"Asuna asked, hereyesbearing a confused look behind her glasses.

"No need to," Negi shrugged. "I have a fully furnished home in the place where we're going, _including clothes._" He put emphasis on his last two words, making Anya glare at him, yet again.

She seems to like glaring at people, doesn't she?

After a bit of a wait, they group finally boarded the plane and braced themselves for a rather long trip. Before the takeoff, little Asuna was next to herself with giddiness; she had never been on a plane before, let alone first class. Marty was somewhat happy about it as well, though still keeping his distance. Negi had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from laughing when he saw the look on Marty's face when he had to sit next to her.

The trip was relatively peaceful, and by those terms, it means there was no demon waiting in ambush ready to crash the plane or attempting to kill any innocent traveler.

Somewhere in Tokyo…

"They're coming," an ominous figure said, standing on one of the large branches of the World Tree. He chuckled a bit, musing, "This drizzle may have yet to become a storm."

* * *

Sorry about this. I just needed a filler to get to the Mahora arc, which, the poll is still open. 

A is for Negi kicking Evangeline's ass and releasing her because he pities her.

B is for Evangeline kicking Negi's ass, and she forces him release her.

And on another note, I am still accepting OCs, so send them and they may have an appearance in this story. You, as the creator of the character, will be given the credit.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Negiand Co. managed to survive the harrowing nearly 12 hour flight from Wales to Japan. They even made it past customs and immigration, which was surprising to Anya, seeing as none of them had bothered to pack their passports. She did notice, however, that the immigration officer's eyes became glassy and unfocused when it was their turn, and immediately revert back to normal after they had left. It was all very strange.

When they finally left the confines of the airport, another trip had to be taken by train to Kyoto, as they had arrived in Japan. The train ride was short enough, but it was about 1 in the afternoon when they arrived at Negi's "furnished home" there.

For some reason, the bustling streets of Kyoto seemed so nostalgic to Asuna. The sights, the sounds and even the smell of the air struck a chord with her, but she couldn't actually explain it.

Finally, the group reached a larger three story house that vaguely resembled a hot springs in.

"This is it," Negi said, leading them inside.

"Whoa," Marty gasped. He knew that his master was famous all around the world, but he didn't know that he was _this_ rich as well!

"It's so cool!" Asuna yelled, jumping up onto Anya's arms. The surrogate mother, despite that she was still awed by the wealth of the house, managed to drop everything and still catch her adoptive daughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Negi said dismissively, going to the door and opening it. "C'mon in. Don't forget to take your shoes off before you come inside the house, okay kids?"

"'Kay," Asuna replied, doing as she was asked. Marty was a little annoyed that he was being called a kid, but complied none the less. Anya, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, and Kotaro, already knowing of the custom, merely chuckled at Asuna's enthusiasm.

Still, only Negi and Nodoka stayed behind in the doorway. "Nodoka and I have some business to attend to," Negi announced. "so why don't you guys just settle in? We'll be back in a few hours anyways."

"Can I come?" Marty and Asuna asked simultaneously.

_If I didn't know better_, Negi thought spoke to Nodoka. _I would think that they're siblings or _

_something_

_I see what you mean,_ came Nodoka's reply. _They act just the same. It's __kinda__ cute when you think about it._

Negi just looked at the two children in front of him and sighed, "Well, you can come if you want, but I don't think you'll be able to understand Japanese very well. Besides, it's probably best that you stay here with Anya, right?"

Asuna literally deflated, and Marty looked down. Anya, on the other hand, seemed to actually favor Negi's choice for once.

"He's right you two," Anya spoke up, looking down at them. "Why don't you just watch TV? I hear that the shows are kind of nice here." When she looked up, Negi and Nodoka were already gone.

Kotaro sighed. "I need a drink. Anyone want to join me?""

I'll come," Setsuna said, walking over to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and if I didn't know any better," Nodoka said while the train slowly stopped at the Mahora train station, "I'd say that Anya's trying to be the mother of both Asuna _and_ Martin."

"True," Negi said.

After the pair had finally departed from the train, (it was about 4 or 5 in the afternoon) they decided to walk slowly into the lands where it all began for them.

Mahora Academy had not really changed that much. Its lush grounds were still well cared for and its students were treated the same way. Of course, in terms of administration, Konoka's grandfather, Konoemon Konoe, was still the Dean of the school, as well as the head of the Kantou Magic Association. The original teachers were still at their post, save for Takamichi, who took on his old job after Negi resigned.

"Just like old times, eh Nodoka?" Negi asked, looking over Mahora from the World Tree pavilion. The World Tree still seemed to be pulsing with magic, Library Island was as large as ever, and even the dormitories seemed to have expanded over the years they were gone.

Nodoka said nothing at first but smiled. Taking him by the hand, she led him up to the base of the World Tree itself, asking, "Remember that incident during the Mahora Festival? When I asked you to kiss me?"

Negi chuckled and replied, "Of course. How could I possibly forget that?" They both laughed at the absurdity of the event and continued their stroll through the Mahora's city-sized campus, recalling countless memories that they shared.

It was just about 6 in the evening when they arrived at the school building. Some students were just lounging around in the fading sunlight, gossiping, doing their homework, studying for tests, etc.

"Excuse me," Negi asked, walking up to them. "but could you please direct me to the Dean's office?" The girls on the steps looked up and a good number of them blushed.

However, one of them, a girl with long platinum blonde hair that reached to her ankles and piercing green eyes, ran down the steps and cried, "Daddy!" When the said girl ran into Negi's arms, she started bawling loudly. It took all of Negi's self-control not to lose it, and, swallowing his pride, embraced her to play along with the act.

"Eva, this is your dad?" one of the girls said, with long black hair and purple eyes who looked vaguely familiar to Nodoka, in confusion. Negi could somewhat comprehend the confusion; he and the child hugging his waist looked nothing alike.

"Yes," Evangeline McDowell sniffed, looking back at them. Nodoka was trying her best not to laugh, but the look on Negi's face was priceless.

Forcing himself to smile, Negi patted Evangeline on the head and said, "Long time no see, eh, Evangeline? Your mother and I have missed you, kiddo." He smirked as he heard Nodoka gasp.

_Hey, if I have to do this, then so do you._ Negi thought spoke to her. Nodoka didn't reply, and that was enough for him. Evangeline looked up at him, and although her face looked angelic enough, Negi could tell she was enjoying making him squirm.

Then the idea came to him.

Taking both of her arms, Negi hoisted Evangeline on his shoulders, which made some of the girls laugh a bit. Looking back at her, he asked, "So mind telling your mother and me why the Dean told us to pick you up from campus? I'm under the impression that you caused another lab explosion."

The other girls perked up in alarm, and Evangeline sent her 'father' a glaring look. In a sense, it was true. Evangeline was starting to go a bit crazy, not being able to leave the grounds even on school trips, and she openly stated that she missed the 'ditzy teenage girls' of class 2-A. In a chemistry class, when they were all working with various chemicals in a lab, Evangeline had brought one of her magical catalysts and mixed them with mercury. The resulted was a large explosion that, while there were only minor injuries, caused the class's gender to switch from female to male (Evangeline excluded). The Kantou Magic Association was furious at such reckless use of magical catalysts (A/N: Sound familiar?) that they decided to reinstate her bounty but Negi, Konoka and the Dean managed to smooth things over by "curing" the poor "victims" and wiping their memories of the event.

After that, she was refused to take any chemistry course.

Evangeline looked down at him, and forcing a smile of her own, said, "What are you talking about Dad? I haven't done anything like that."

"Are you sure?" Nodoka said, getting into the conversation. "The headmaster was quite distressed when we talked to him on the phone."

"We might as well sort things out then," Negi sighed, walking up the steps, still with Evangeline on his shoulders. The girl who had spoken up just waved to her and said, "Bye Eva. I'll set dinner aside for you, okay?"

"Alright," Evangeline called back, watching her friend go. "Thanks Megumi."

When they were inside, Evangeline jumped off Negi's shoulders and smirked at them. "I'm a good actress, don't you think?" she asked the two of them.

"Yeah, sure," Negi sighed, rolling his eyes. "but 'Daddy'? Wow, you must've really missed me to do that. And since when did you start bunking with the other students? You've always preferred that little cottage somewhere in the forest."

"I don't want to talk about it," Evangeline said.

"Then where's Chachamaru?" Nodoka asked. "She's usually with you wherever you go."

"She's," Evangeline said, "with Chisame and Hakase, getting a check up on her systems." She then jumped up and tried to punch him, but he just caught her little fist, but she just smacked him with her other hand. "Stupid boya!" she growled. "What happened to that promise that you would break the seal that your stupid father placed on me!?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Negi asked, not turning to face her. When Evangeline couldn't reply, he looked at her and said, "If you can beat me in a fight right here and now, then I'll break the seal. If not, then, sorry, break it yourself."

"You're on!" Evangeline yelled. Nodoka just sighed and walked away to find the dean.

"But since we obviously can't fight here," Negi said, pulling out four card shaped items from his cloak, "pick a card."

"Um, the one on the far left." Evangeline said.

"As you wish," Negi replied, pocketing the others. Raising the only one above his head, whispering, "_Permissum__ fervens__ sol __solis__e xuro__ ex __divum__ quod __nos__ut__suu s__igneus__ regnum! __Estas __compositio_!" (Translation: Let the hot sun burn from the sky, and take us in to its fiery realm! Arrangement of Summer!) The card began to glow with a bright red light, and then it its light formed a pentagram beneath them, and transported them into a volcanic wasteland, with several bush fires surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Evangeline asked, looking a bit nervous as she glanced at her surroundings.

"This is a pocket dimension that I've created a long time ago," Negi explained. "These areas, as well as the other three, are based off the four seasons. This Season, Summer, enhances all fire magic and lowers the strength of all water and earth spells. Light and darkness spells are only affected by the time. And speaking of which," Negi looked up, grimaced at the sight of the sun, and pulled out a golden pocket watch. He spun the tip a few times, and the sun fell and the moon rose. "you really wouldn't be much of an opponent if it was during the day. Right?"

"Are you mocking me?" Evangeline asked, seething.

"No," Negi said, crouching into a combat stance. "Just stating the obvious."

That comment pushed Evangeline over the edge as she charged and screamed, "_Lic__ Lac La Lac Lilac! _(Evangeline's Spell Key) _Exorior__ phasmatis__ of __atrum __ventus! __Efflectum __meus__hostilis__ per __vestri__ glacialis __complexo__! Atrum__ Glacies__ Tempestas!_ (Translation: Come forth, spirits of the dark winds! Obliterate my enemies with your icy embrace! Dark Ice Storm!) The winds began to blow with such intensity that Negi had to cover his face to shield it from the flying debris. The air around him became considerably cold, and soon a wall of ice surrounded him and when Evangeline snapped her fingers, the wall shattered into multiple ice shards. They aligned themselves to his body and flew towards him.

They would have caused some serious damage, had Negi not said a counter-spell, "_Servo __mihi ,__Flamma __contego__!" _(Translation: Protect me, Flaming shield!) A wall of flames appeared around him, melting all of the shards into mere harmless drops of water. As the wall died down, Evangeline just stared in shock.

"You…," Evangeline started. "How could you cast a spell without casting you Spell Key!?"

"A Spell Key?" Negi asked, amused. "I haven't used my old Spell Key for a while now. I've found other ways aside from the _Cantus __Bellax_ to cast magic normally." Grinning, he leapt up and yelled, "_To __sumbolaion __diakonētō__ moi__, o __turanne __phlogos__ Epigenēthētō__, phlox __katharseōs__ rhomphaia __phloginē. __Rheusantōn__ pur__kai__theion__, ha __pephlegon __Sodom a__hamartōlous__eis__choun__thanatou.__Ourania __Phlogōsis!_" (Translation: Heed the pact and serve me, O Tyrant of Flame. Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surging forth, Sodom was burning, turning the sinners into the dust of death. Blazing Heat In The Sky!) A massive firestorm was unleashed from Negi's palm, and with the assistance and boosting power of the Season card, incinerated everything in its path and flew towards Evangeline, who merely paled at the sight.

"_Glacies__ Parietis, __Vallo __Mihi!_" (Translation: Ice Wall, Defend Me!) Evangeline managed to yell out at the last minute, and a dense wall of ice emerged and took the brunt of the spell, but it was melted in the end. She screamed and fell over as the vast amount of flames nearly engulfed her, only to be saved by Negi, who pulled her out of the way in the nick of time.

"I win," Negi said cheerfully. Evangeline looked at him and noticed that his right palm was glowing white with magic, a series of Magical Arrows ready to be fired at any moment. Evangeline wouldn't have any time to defend herself.

"I yield," Evangeline sighed. Negi smirked and undid the dimension, returning them back to the corporeal world.

"I'm sorry I forgot to keep my promise, Evangeline," Negi said after a pause.

"Yeah, yeah," Evangeline sighed, walking away. "Whatever."

"But I can release you now," Negi said, smiling. "That is, if you agree to my terms."

"Oh sure," Evangeline scoffed. "What, do you want me to renounce evil forever and join the side of goodness? Give me a break."

"Well, that's part of it," Negi admitted. "but really, I need your expertise on some matters. You can join my group, The _Crepusculum__Pennae_ and see the world. You would be free from my father's curse." After a pause, he asked, "Well?"

"Agreed," Evangeline said after a short pause.

"Then let's begin," Negi replied, putting his right hand on Evangeline's head. His hand began to glow with a soft white light as he chanted, "_EGO hic __effrego__vomica__ut__locus super__ thee. __Permissum__ thy __phasmatis__polleo__ut__rimor__ terra __illae__universitas__ in __pacis__putus__ut__eram__ quod __usquequaque__exsisto. __Vomica__ Effrego, __Alica __Effrego_." (Translation: I hereby break the curse that placed upon thee. Let thy spirit be able to explore the lands of this world in peace, pure as it was and always be. Curse Breaker; Spell Break) The magic began to flow into Evangeline's very being, and immediately the seals that Nagi Springfield had placed on her, a series of pentagrams on her body when he cast the _Infernus__Scholacticus_ spell, began to shatter from various places on her body. Evangeline couldn't take the pain too well; she ended up collapsing in Negi's arms,

Finally, when the horrid process was over, Evangeline slowly got up and hugged Negi (something that was highly unusual of her) and said, "Thank you," in a small voice before blacking out.

"You're welcome," Negi said, picking her up and carrying her to the Dean's office. There, the next part of the plan would be put into motion.


	10. Opening and Closing Lyrics

_**A/N: **__**This has nothing to do with the story. I was just bored and decided to find opening and closing lyrics for the story.**_

* * *

"Moving On" Opening Lyrics.

**"4 Am Forever" by Lostprophets.**

Yesterday I lost my closest friend

Yesterday I wanted time to end

I wonder if my heart will ever mend

I just let you slip away 4 AM forever

Maybe I'll never see you smile again

Maybe you thought that it was all pretend

All these words that I could never say

I just let them slip away 4 AM forever

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, you never know

Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever

Maybe one day when I can move along

Maybe someday when you can hear this song

You won't let it slip away

4 AM forever

And I'd wish the sun would never come

It's 4 AM and you are gone

I hope you know you're letting go

It's 4 AM and I'm alone

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, you never know

Hold a little tighter

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, you never know Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever...

"Moving On" Closing Lyrics

**"With You" by Linkin Park**

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react

So even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

You

Now I see keeping everything inside

You

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

Now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react

So even though you're close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come, I

I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

You

Now I see, keeping everything inside

You

Even when I close my eyes

* * *

So yeah, here's the lyrics that actually inspired the story you have hear. If you have any ideas, I may add it and give you the credit. 

Ja Ne.

Dragonkey258


	11. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry about the really crappy fight scene with Evangeline. I know you guys expected more, so how about this: Send me OCs of enemies for the gang to fight, and I'll take in the best 10 and give creative credit to the appropriate person. _

_And about the songs, they really provided me with the inspiration to write this story. The __Lostprophets__ and __Linkin__ Park are good to for writing this kind of story._

_And Now…__ Onward!_

Chapter 9

Negi and Evangeline walked down the hall to the Dean's office. Well, Negi was doing most of the walking; Evangeline, who was still weak after having that curse removed from her, was leaning on him, in a bit of a daze.

They said nothing for a few minutes, until Negi finally spoke up, "You were holding back, weren't you?"

"What do you think?" Evangeline said. "I can't use my full strength during the day, and you little dimension thingy hampered my magic even further. How could I tap into my full strength?"

"Oh," Negi said, looking a bit down

"What's wrong?" Evangeline asked, looking up at him.

"I wanted to fight the real you," Negi said after a pause. "So, we'll have to do that again."

"You're on," Evangeline said, her eyes glinting.

"Ah, Negi-kun!" they both heard the Dean's voice cry out from behind them. They turned around to see Konoemon Konoe, the current Dean of Mahora academy and Head of the Kantou Magic Association, before them, with Nodoka at his side. "What a sight for sore eyes! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Nice to see you too, Konoe-san," Negi said, nodding at him.

"You must be tired after your battle with Evangeline," the headmaster said. Leading the way, he continued, "Come with me. I'll take you to my office. Nodoka had told me that you want to do something concerning your old class."

Ignoring the look he was getting from Evangeline, he followed the old man into his office, where he laid out his plans for next week…

Sometime later…

"You want to do what?!" Evangeline yelled in surprise.

"Are you serious about this?" Konoe asked, casting a sideways glance to Evangeline.

"Of course," Negi said, grinning broadly. "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

Konoe said nothing at first, but then said, "What are you trying to accomplish here? Its obvious to me that you want more than what you're asking for."

"Oh c'mon," Negi groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're acting as if it'll be a disaster."

"Concerning the past events that have happened while you were around," Evangeline said. "that shouldn't be much of a surprise."

Negi sighed in defeat, but Nodoka spoke up, "Do you remember Asuna Kagurazaka?"

"Of course," Evangeline said, frowning. "Why? She's been dead for 15 long years though."

"She's not," Negi said, surprising both her and the Dean. Smiling at their shocked silence, he continued, "We found her living in my home village with Anya Yurieuna Cocorowa, a childhood friend of mine. This seems to be a reincarnation of her former self, albeit one who is now fully aware of the existence of magic and has some training."

"But that's impossible!" Dean Konoe yelled. "We both know that the cause of her death was the contract that she made with the Demon Lord Malfeas the Ravager. The contract finally reacted on her 16th birthday, killing her in the process! So how on earth and all the heavens above can she reincarnate herself?!"

"Well," Evangeline said after an uncomfortable pause. "the contract must be flawed then."

"A flawed contract?" Nodoka asked. "Is such a thing possible?"

"Sure," Evangeline said. "It's just about the same thing as a those contracts that Negi made unconciously when he was you guys had that trip to Kyoto. Perhaps even though Asuna's body may have died, that doesn't necessarily mean that the soul has to go directly to the Demon Lord right away. Maybe the ritual itself was flawed, or..." Evangeline stopped, looking genuinely thoughtful for once. "or maybe her soul is too strong to lay a claim on. And yes, there have been such instances," she finished, after recieving a amazed look from the Dean.

"So," Negi started. "can we push through with it?"

The Dean sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, you have my permission to call upon your class reunion. I don't know why I'm agreeing with this though."

"You worry too much sir," Negi laughed, walking away. Nodoka merely bowed before both of them and followed her him.

One week later...

"Where'rewe going?" Asuna asked Konoka as she, Konoka and Setsunawaited outside for the rest of the company. For some odd reason, she had managed to pick up the Japanese language rather quickly, and could speak it even better than Marty.

Negi himself seemed a bit more enigmatic over the week; well, that is to say he was more of an enigma than he usually was. Today, he had made arrangements for the girls to go to an expensive salon in town and even bought formal wear for everyone.

"To a school reunion, Asuna-chan," Konoka replied, not smiling. She, much to Negi's chagrin, chose to wear a formal black kimono with midnight blue dragons adorned on the sleeves opposed to the dress he had bought. So did Setsuna, who just wore casual clothing consisting of dark pants, black blouse, as well as a white overcoat and matching scarf. Her katana was on her back, in a cloth sheath. Anya, Asuna, Nodoka wore the gown that Negi supplied, with Anya's being a light blue, Asuna's being a reddish-orange color and Nodoka's being purple.

Negi and Kotaro were both in tuxedos, much to Kotaro's annoyance. ("I hate these kind of things!" Kotaro yelled. "You can't fight in 'em!") Negi's vest watched the purple hue of Nodoka, Kotaro's matched the midnight blue on Konoka and Marty's matched Asuna's red.

"What's a reunion?" Asuna asked.

"It's kind of like a get together," Kotaro answered,coming out and tugging on the collar. "We're just going to meet some old friends who we haven't seen in a while."

"Oh," Asuna said.

"Well is everybody ready?" Negi's voice asked them from above.

"Yeah, we're all good," Anya replied with Nodoka.

"Alright then," Negi said, appearing before them, his palms glowing. " _Asbri__cha__n__ 'r __Awelon c__hwytha __ag__th __chwao edd __chan__dy wod__. Ad __Cerbydau!_ (Translation (Welsh): Spirits of the Winds, blow forth with thy gusts of sand. Desert Chariots!) Immediately, a sandstorm whirled around them, picking them up, and transporting them to Mahora academy. Surprisingly, the sand didn't get in their clothes.

When they reached the academy, the party immediately found Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome.

Yue's overall appearance hasn't change much, aside from the fact that she's a bit taller and her figure has somewhat changed. The minute she graduated from Mahora Academy, she filled out a job application to Library Island. She was refused a position at first, but after several attempts, she was given a job. Unsurprisingly, she became the head librarian after only five years. She still has that odd habit of drinking "exotic" drinks out of juice boxes, her favorite now being a thick infusion of mango, peach and melon nectar.

Haruna Saotome was a fairly successful manga artist, but that was just a part time job for her. She often collaborated with Kazumi Asakura, who was now the world's best (and most annoying) Paparazzi photographer/reporter, but really made her living as the Head of the Art Department of Mahora Academy.

"Yue! Haruna!" Nodoka called out to her friends, who immediately came running to her. Yue wore a pointed witches hat over her head, a black cape over a raven blue blouse and black pants. Her dark blue hair was as long as ever, and was still kept in the original style. Haruna wore a white beret over her long brown hair and an apron over a white turtle neck sweater and jeans. Strappedher back wasa small canvas and a quill resting on her beret.

"I see you've been doing well for yourselves," Kotaro remarked.

"Good to see you too, Kotaro-kun," Yue answered, breaking away from Nodoka. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit."

"Gee thanks," Kotaro snorted. Setsuna and Konoka greeted them, followed by Anya and Asuna. Yue and Haruna exchanged surprised looks, but Negi silenced them with a look and introduced Marty to them. After the introductions and re-introductions, they moved on and changed the topic.

However, they failed to notice a blob-like substance with three sets of eyes slowly stalking them...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back everyone," Negi said from the teacher's desk. All of his students (Ayaka especially) jumped up and returned the greeting.

Out of his 31 original students, only 2 were missing: Chao Lingshen, his descendant from the future, and Asuna Kagurazaka, who was actually present through Asuna Kazehokageruzaka.

His students really changed over the 15 year gap. Surprisingly, quite a number stayed behind and became teachers and coaches of Mahora.  
Yuna Akashi succeeded her father as a teacher.

Akira Okochi was the new swimming instructor.

Makie Sasaki became the gymnastics coach.

Mana Tatsumiya took over her parent's shrine and still did mercenary work for the school.

Satsuki Yotsuba started her own resturant and hizuru Naba took over Mahora's day care center.

Satomi Hakase took over Mahora's Robotics and Jet Propulsion Clubs and the whole Science Department with Chisame Hasegawa being her assistant (who still maintained her Chiu personality on the Internet).

Kaede Nagase and Ku Fei, the former a master of ninjutsu and latter a master of kung-fu, collaborated and started a dojo in the mountains where Kaede once trained by herself that integrated their individual techniques for a unique fighting style (which Kotaro, Nodoka and Negi mastered).

And of course, Evangeline and Chachamaru had to stay on campus because of Evangeline's curse.

However, not everyone stayed on campus.  
The members of the Dekopan Rocket, Ako Izumi, Sakurako Shiina, Madoka Kugumiya, Misa Kakizaki, and even the Narutaki twins (their latest members) toured the world and became an internationally famous band.

Kazumi Asakura, as previously mentioned, was the best Paparazzi reported and often went to Haruna for new leads.

Sayo Aisaka went with her and, because of her ghostly nature, could stalk celebrities without being seen and report back to Kazumi. Ayaka Yukihiro took over her father's buisness, and Zazie Rainyday became a part of the popular acting troop Cirque du Soleil, but found time to make it to the reunion.

All in all, Negi's class was successful.

Negi was content in knowing that his students had done well, and that he had a hand in their success as a teacher. He stood up quietly and exited the classroom while his students reconnected with each other.

* * *

_Well, that's another chapter. I don't know what would really happen if Negi was to leave, but this actually seems pretty right to me. What do you think?_

_Is it me, or are my chapters ending up to be just a bit longer? _

_Oh, and please don't forget to review!_

_You probably knew that already, but I just had to say it. _

Dragonkey258, logging out.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Negi quietly made his way to the grave of Asuna Kagurazaka. His thoughts of Asuna Kazehokageruzaka being the reincarnation was set, never to be changed. That was his one weakness, or strength, depending how you look at it; the ability to stay on one course, regardless of the consequences.

As he walked on, his mind felt a presence that didn't belong.

Reacting quickly, he thrust out his left palm and yelled, "_Phasmatis Lux lucis , redimio meus hostilis!_" (Translation: Spirits of Light, bind my enemy!) A series of interlocking chains, glowing with a bright white light, burst from Negi's palm and flew towards its target.

"Aaauuuuggghhh!" a small voice shrieked. "Aniki! It's me! Call'em off!" Realizing who the voice was, Negi jerked his hand back and the chains disappeared. From the bushes emerged a snow white ermine, Albert Chamomille, his former faithful yet perverted familiar.

"Sorry Chamo-kun," Negi said, rubbing the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "Guess I'm a little jumpy tonight." His familiar just jumped on his shoulder and glared at him. "C'mon Chamo-kun, lighten up. Remember your antics nearly got me fired. Does the "Lip Scramble" game bring up anything?"

After a pause, Chamo-kun just sighed and lit up a cigarette. After taking a drag, he asked, "So what brings you back to Mahora?"

"A class reunion," Negi replied, fanning away the smoke. "Couldn't you tell by the tux?"

"Really?" Chamo asked. "I thought...never mind."

"What?" Negi asked. "Visiting Asuna's grave? Of course that's the reason I'm really here. The reunion's just a convenient back up story"

"Oh," Chamo said. After taking another drag, he said. "Y'know, someone did something to her grave."

"What?!" Negi asked in shock, picking up his pace. "What happened?"

"Well, I was just watching it one night," Chamo explained, "when suddenly, this guy in a black cloak appears out of nowhere! Then, there was this weird flash of light, and the next thing you know, he's running off with a bundle in his arms! When I went for a closer look, the grave looked as if nothing had happened. Weird, eh?"

Negi slowed down, realizing what had been done. Someone had actually used a rebirth spell, but such spells were so complex and required such rare ingredients that some would just abandon just be reading. Who could do such a thing?

He sighed and said, "It's been 15 years Albert, today being the 16th." Chamo, or Albert (however you prefer) justed looked at him. He was never called Albert unless...well...Negi really never called him Albert anyway. To hear this out of him must've meant that Negi had matured over the time he was gone.

In an attempt to get the truth out of what had happened over the years, he asked, "So, what've you been up to lately? I haven't heard from or about you in quite a while."

"That's hard to believe," Negi said. "There are so many mages around Mahora. You mean to say that you've actually stayed away from them all this time?"

"Its not that," Chamo replied, throwing the cigarette butt over his shoulder. "Its just that I've heard some really strange things lately about you, Kotaro, Setsuna, Konoka, and Nodoka. Some were really unbelievable! I just wanna hear it out of the man's mouth, you know."

"We went back to Meldina," Negi slowly replied. "There, I pushed myself into studying again..." and so Negi explained how he pushed himself to achieve the title of Magister Magi at the age of 16 (having trained and studied in a device similar to Evangeline's Resort, where the time difference boiled down to one week in the device equaled one year in the corporeal world), became a S-rank demon hunter at 18 (despite the fact that Negi's companions, Setsuna and Kotaro, were half demons), proposed to Nodoka at 21 and found the reincarnation of Asuna Kagurazaka just a few weeks ago. He also went into detail as to how Konoka and Setsuna were slowly swapping personalities, and how he formed a probationary contract with Kotaro through Nodoka.

When he finished his tale, Chamo let out a low whistle while rubbing his forehead with his paw and said, "Geez, Negi. You've really surpassed the Thousand Master, ya know that? I couldn't believe it that you became a Master and a S-rank hunter before becoming 20. And I'm surprised that you chose Nodoka to be your permanent partner, let alone your wife. I sorta expected Konoka."

"Why's that?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Well," Chamo said. "She's a powerful mage, and, well, I sorta expected you two, since you were so close to Asuna, that, um, you two would..."

"What?" Negi interrupted, his face straight. "That Konoka and I would eventually marry each other to keep ourselves from being overcome by our sadness? Close, but Nodoka seemed to be a better person."

"Why's that?" Chamo asked. "Isn't she a bit...?"

"Weak and timid?" Negi asked. "No, she was actually there for me the most when I was grieving. In a sense, she became Asuna, it you know what I mean."

"Really?" Chamo asked, surprised. "Wow; would've thought that...Negi! Somethings behind us!"

"I know!" Negi replied. "_Phasmatis Aer , Excipio quod Redimio mei hostilis!" _(Translation: Spirits of Air, Capture and Bind mine enemy!) This time, a powerful gust of wind shot from Negi's palm of his target. A small twister took shape and caught a blob-like creature with three sets of eyes.

"Oh, gee," Chamo muttered. "You go easy on a threat and I get a chain that nearly strangles me."

"The Slime Sisters," Negi said quietly, as the blob split into three vaguely humanoid forms. "Then that means...!" He was suddenly cut short, as a beam of energy pierced his throat.

An old man in black emerged from the shadows, holding his hat over his chest in a mock salute and said, "You were correct. If the Slime Sisters are here, then of course I would be here as well." Putting his hat back on his head, he sighed, "Such a pity."

Chamo was in shock. His best friend, and now the strongest mage on the planet, was just killed by a simple attack. Getting on the ground, he jumped on his hind legs and yelled, "DAMN YOU!!" Slamming his right paw on the ground, he yelled, "Take this, Ermine Explosion!" Pentacles formed underneath the Slime Sisters and the man in black with a bright red light and exploded simultaneously. "Ermine Flytrap Shocker!" The pentacles reformed, this time trapping them in place and delivering an electric shock.

However, he couldn't hear any screams of pain.

"Interesting combination," the man said, as though nothing happened. However, that was pointless. Puririn? If you will?"

"Yes sir," the one called Puririn said. Sighing, her long 'hair', spread out and glowed. Immediately, the pentacles broke apart.

"Interesting," Negi's voice called out. "I didn't know she could do that."

"Eh?" the man grunted. As soon as he uttered that, a man in a ling white wizards cloak landed in their midst. The hood fell back, revealing Negi's grinning face. Chamo, the man in black and the Slime Sisters exchanged looks of astonishment and shock.

"What?" Negi asked, smirking at everyone's expression. "Do you honestly think I'd go out unprepared?" At a snap of his fingers, the 'Negi' on the ground dissolved into a blob of blue energies that returned into Negi's palm and disappeared. "Now, why are you here Graf Wilmelm Josef Von Hermann?" Negi asked, his voice becoming serious.

The man, Graf, didn't reply at first, but grinned and stroked his beard before answering, "Just here for the same reason you are, Negi-kun."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of thing to, things to read, stories to review...The list will go on and on.

So, yeah, right now I'm a co-author to Notorious P.A.C. in his "Negima, What If" foray. Another good author would be Shadow Crystal Mage, with their Harry Potter/CCS stories to name a few.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What?" Negi asked, confused.

"You heard me," Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Hermann said.

"Well, elaborate please," Negi growled, dropping into a fighting stance, "before I force you to."

"My, my!" Graf remarked. "I see being a Hunter has changed you, Negi-kun. But no matter," he said, raising his fists, "I'm sure you haven't changed much."

The minute he finished, Negi had launched forward, chanting, "_Spiritus__ of __Lux__lucis__ quod __Spiritus__ of __Obscurum__comedo__forsitan__ quod __recolligo__Recolligo__ super __meus__palma__ quod __combibo__ quod nisi thy __saevio__ super __mei__hostilis__" _(Translation: Spirits of Light and Spirits of Darkness, come forth and gather! Gather in my palm and combine, and unleash thy rage upon mine enemy!) Ten orbs of light and ten orbs of darkness formed behind him and merged, creating ten orbs of glowing silver spheres. When his fist connected with Graf's torso, the spheres transformed into arrows and pierced the demon in various areas. The blow resulted in an explosion sending the arch-demon flying. The force propelled him through Mahora's amphitheatre, the very first site of their first bout.

Before Graf could even recover, Negi was already upon him. Grimacing, Graf reverted to his demon form and exhaled a gale of black smoke. The cloud flew upon Negi, caught unawares, and he was immediately petrified! Not wasting a moment, Graf shattered the statue with a quick jab.

"Guess again!" Negi's voice cried out from behind him. Graf instantly turned around and delivered a right hook, only for it to be blocked easily by Negi's left palm and countered with a scissor kick to Graf's chin, sending him upwards. Negi followed up by jumping to Graf's height and yelling, "_Phasmatis__ of __Lux__lucis__exorior__ in __palma__ quod __recolligo__vox__Attero__ is __everto__ per thy __sanctus__lux__lucis_" (Translation: Spirits of Light, come forth in palm and gather power! Destroy this demon with thy holy light!) Orbs of light took form behind his palm, and rammed into Graf's torso, sending him right down to the stage.

"Had enough?" Negi asked, mockingly, landing right next to him.

Graf's essence slowly began to fade, but he laughed, "Ha ha ha! Well done, Negi-kun! You haven't disappointed me at all!" Suddenly, a large blob like substance appeared behind Negi and attempted to swallow him whole! Smirking, Negi just snapped his fingers and a ring of electricity formed around him, blowing the blob away. IT fell several feet away from him, and split into the Slime Sisters.

"Did you really think I'd only regress after 15 years Graf?" Negi asked

Graf merely shrugged while on the ground and said, "I guess not. I shouldn't really call you '-kun' any more, eh? You've truly surpassed your father. Consider me impressed."

"Thanks," Negi said, looking down at Graf's fading form. Not willing to lose his only source of information now, he pulled a paper talisman from his pocket and threw it on Graf's forehead, which restored his faded essence.

"Now I'll ask you again," Negi said. "Why are you here?"

Graf, amazed at first that Negi had healed him without second thoughts, slowly got up and put his hat back on, saying, "Very well then. Out of respect for your newfound skills, I'll tell you. I was sent to find something that was reportedly hidden within the grave of Asuna Kagurazaka, here on the grounds of Mahora Academy."

"So in other words," Negi said, clenching his staff tightly. "you're here to grave rob. So what are you exactly looking for?"

"Before I answer that," Graf said. "answer me this. Have you ever heard of the legendary phoenix Aghart?"

"'Legendary Phoenix Aghart'?" Negi echoed. "No, not really."

"I'm not surprised," Graf said. "There aren't many stories about it."

"So how does this relate to robbing a grave?" Negi asked.

"The Phoenix was given powers over the light and darkness," Graf explained. "It was originally created for the protection of humanity from both angels and demons, meant to keep both sides influence and power in check, as well as four other entities. Then one day, Aghart must've seen something in all three worlds that made her, yes _her_, decide that the world wasn't worth protecting. She and the other entities then decided that they would destroy all three worlds and create one of their own designs. They had some power over the three realms and used that to recruit the denizens to their cause. As you might expect, there was conflict among the three worlds, but those who refused to allow the complete dominance of their worlds bound together and fought. Brother fought against brother, Mother against Daughter, Son against Father; families were split apart and ruined. Eventually, a champion arose from all three civilizations and fought together, destroying the entities, who became know as the Twilight Progenitors. The five of them were destroyed physically, but their souls were impossible to retain and fled. Until now, no one knows where they have disappeared to. Nevertheless, my superior believes that we have found one."

"Do you mean Asuna?" Negi asked, shocked at the news.

"Of course," Graf said, nodding. "You see, when she would feel the morning sun of her 16th birthday, Aghart's soul would've released from her flesh bindings and returned to the world. Thankfully, the contract with Malfeas prevented that, but Aghart's soul managed to escape from that body and find a new host."

"Wait wait," Negi said, waving his hands in front of him. "So you're saying that the Asuna I knew was a reincarnation of a destroyer?"

"Of course," Graf said smoothly. "Now as for why I'm here, I was sent to find the four golden bells that she constantly wore? Those artifacts kept the human Asuna from recovering any memories of her past life as Aghart or any of her powers for that matter. I was suppose to look into the grave and retrieve them."

At this point, Negi's mind was reeling with the influx of information flooding his mind. Asuna was a destroyer? The bells kept her power in check? So then how the hell did his father and the Crimson Wing keep her alive? None of this mad any sense!

"I see you know something," Graf said cryptically. "Then I must give you fair warning; countless search parties have been released to either find the reincarnation or the bells. I suggest you take extreme caution from now on." At that, he slowly turned away, but then continued, "By the way, you can have the Slime Sisters. I have no need for them anymore." Then he fully disappeared, leaving a shocked Negi behind.

Sighing, he turned to the Sisters, who were huddled together. Unimpressed, he snapped his fingers and they were immediately sucked into a white pentacle that appeared below them. When the light died down, Negi picked up the bottle that had appeared and pocketed it.

_'Negi_' he heard Nodoka scream in his head. _'Hurry back here! Demons are suddenly sprouting all over the place__!!'_

_'I'm on my way!'_ Negi thought back, immediately jumping into the night. '_Hold them off until then!'_

"More complications," he muttered. "How typical."


End file.
